L'Histoire du Passé
by Mad Hatter girl
Summary: Lily ne sortira avec James qu'a la fin de la 7eme année. Qu'estce qui a évolué pour que, elle qui le détestait, finisse par l'aimer? Qu'estce qu'il s'est passé pour que Sirius, si désiré, finisse seul et brisé, dans une cellule d'Azkaban?
1. Préface

**L'Histoire du Passé**

**Spoiler:** HP 5

**Disclaimer:** Rien n'est a moi tout est a JK Rowling sauf quelques nouveaux personnages comme Gwen et Cassidy. La Préface est un des chapitres de HP 5 où j'ai rajouté quelques descriptions.

**Résumé:** L'histoire commence à la fin de la 5eme année. Lily ne sortira avec James qu'a la fin de la 7eme année. Qu'est-ce qui a évolué pour que, elle qui le détestait, finisse par l'aimer? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé pour que Sirius, si désiré, finisse seul et brisé dans une cellule d'Azkaban.

**Préface: **

La Grande salle était remplie d'une bonne centaine de tables, tournées dans la même direction .Un élève était assis à chacune d'elles, la tête penchée, occupé à écrire sur un rouleau de parchemin .On n'entendait que le grattement des plumes et de temps en temps un froissement de papier lorsque quelqu'un remuait son parchemin .De toute évidence c'était un jour d'examen .  
Le soleil projetait des flots de lumière à travers les hautes fenêtres , illuminant les têtes penchées qui étincelaient de reflets bruns, cuivrés ou dorés selon la couleur des cheveux .Séverus Rogue ,un adolescent de 15 ans ,maigre ,noueux et blafard ,comme une plante qu'on aurait abandonnée dans l'obscurité ,était assis à une table ,vers le fond de la salle .Ses cheveux longs ternes et graisseux pendaient sur la table ,et son nez crochu touchait presque le parchemin sur lequel il écrivait .Le questionnaire d'examen s'intitulait :

« Défense contre les forces du mal »  
Brevet Universel de Sorcellerie Elémentaire

Sa main volait littéralement à la surface de son parchemin .Il avait écrit trente centimètres de plus que ses voisins les plus proches ,malgré son écriture minuscule et serrée .  
Plus que cinq minutes !  
Le minuscule professeur Flitwick avançait un peu plus loin entre les tables .Il passa devant un élève aux cheveux noirs ébouriffés …Très ébouriffés .  
C'était James Potter ,le chef du groupe le plus populaire de Poudlard les Maraudeurs .Toutes les filles se pâmaient d'admiration devant eux .Il faut dire qu'il y avait de quoi …James Potter ,surnommé par ses amis Cornedrue ,mesurait 1m77 .Il était brun aux yeux noisettes pétillants et son sourire corrompait même les professeurs les plus sévères comme McGonagall .  
Cornedrue bailla en ouvrant grand la bouche et se passa la main dans les cheveux les ébouriffants un peu plus .Puis ,après avoir jeté un regard au professeur Flitwick ,il se retourna sur son siège et fit un sourire à un autre élève assit quatre rangs derrière .  
C'était Sirius ,le meilleur ami de James .Il était confortablement installé sur sa chaise qu'il balançait d'avant en arrière .  
Sirius ,Patmol pour les intimes ,devait faire chavirer nombre de cœurs .Ses cheveux bruns tombaient sur ses yeux noirs malicieux ,avec une sorte d'élégance désinvolte que très peu de gens avaient et une fille derrière lui l'observait d'un oeil plein d'espoir ,bien qu'il n'eut aucun regard pour elle .Sirius était plus grand que James et mesurait 1m85  
Deux tables plus loin était assis Remus Lupin ,ou Lunard ,le troisième Maraudeur .Il paraissait faible et pâle .Lunard était lycanthrope ,il avait été mordu par un loup-garou durant son enfance .Remus lupin n'avait rien à envier à ses deux amis .Il possédait un charme mystérieux et un magnétisme étonnant .Il avait des cheveux les cheveux blonds cendrés et les yeux ambre/vert continuellement fatigués .Il était légèrement plus grand que James 1m79 .Les sourcils froncés ,Lunard relisait ses réponses en se grattant le menton avec le bout de sa plume.

Peter Pettigrew ,alias Queudver ,venait compléter le célèbre quatuor .Le dernier membre du groupe ,petit ,le nez pointu ,les cheveux châtains clairs sans éclats ,paraissait anxieux ,les yeux fixés sur son parchemin ,le bout de ses chaussures raclant le sol .Il jetait de temps à autre ,un coup d'œil à la copie de son voisin espérant y lire quelque chose .

Posez vos plumes ,s'il vous plaît !couina le professeur Flitwick .Cela vous concerne aussi Stebbins .Veuillez rester assis pendant que je ramasse les parchemins !Accio !  
Plus d'une centaine de parchemins s'envolèrent aussitôt pour atterrir avec force entre les bras tendus de Flitwick qui tomba à la renverse sous le choc .Il y eut quelques rires et deux élèves parmi ceux assis au premier rang ,se précipitèrent pour l'aider à se relever .  
Merci…Merci ,dit le professeur Flitwick d'une voix haletante .Très bien ,vous pouvez sortir ,maintenant .  
James se leva d'un bond ,fourra sa plume et son questionnaire d'examen dans son sac qu'il balança sur son épaule et attendit que Sirius vienne le rejoindre .  
Ca t'as plu ,la question dix Lunard ?demanda Sirius tandis qu'ils arrivaient dans le hall d'entrée .  
J'ai adoré ,répondit vivement Lupin . « Donnez cinq signes permettant d'identifier un loup-garou .»Excellente question .  
Tu crois que tu as réussi à les trouver tous ?demanda James d'un ton faussement inquiet .  
Je pense que oui ,répondit le concerné très sérieusement .  
Ils se mêlèrent à la foule qui se pressait aux portes du hall ,avide de sortir dans le parc ensoleillé .  
Premier signe : il est assis sur ma chaise .deuxième signe :il porte mes vêtements .Troisième signe :il s'appelle Remus Lupin .  
Queudver qui les avait rejoints fut le seul à ne pas rire .  
Moi ,j'ai mis la forme du museau les pupilles des yeux et la queue touffue ,dit-il d'un air anxieux ,mais je n'ai rien trouvé d'autre …  
Tu es donc tellement bête ,Queudver ?dit James d'un ton irrité .tu fréquente loup-garou une foies par mois …  
Pas si fort ,implora Lupin .  
Moi ,j'ai trouvé que c'était du gâteau ,cet examen ,dit Sirius en se dirigeant vers le lac .Je serais surpris si je n'obtenais pas un Optimal .  
Moi aussi ,acquiesça James .  
Il mit sa main dans sa poche et en retira un vif d'or qui se débattait .  
Où est-ce que tu as eu ça ?  
Je l'ai piqué ,dit James d'un ton désinvolte .  
Il se mit à jouer avec le vif d'or qu'il laissait s'envoler à une trentaine de centimètres avant de rattraper .Ses réflexes étaient excellents et Queudver paraissait impressionné.  
Ils s'arrêtèrent au bord du lac à l'ombre d'un hêtre et se laissèrent tomber dans l'herbe .Le soleil étincelait à la surface lisse du lac et les filles qui avaient quitté la grande salle en même temps qu'eux s'étaient assises sur la rive .Hilares ,elles avaient enlevé leurs chaussures et leurs chaussettes et se trempaient les pied dans l'eau .  
Remus avait sorti un livre qu'il s'était mis à lire .Sirius regardait les autres élèves se presser sur la pelouse .Il affichait un air hautain et ennuyé ,mais avec beaucoup d'élégance .James ,lui , continuait à jouer avec le vif d'or qu'il laissait filer de plus en plus loin et rattrapait à la dernière seconde ,au moment ou il était presque parvenu à s'échapper .Peter le regardait bouche bée .Chaque fois que James réussissait à saisir le vif d'extrême justesse ,Queudver étouffait une exclamation et applaudissait .James semblait prendre plaisir à être l'objet de son attention .ce dernier ne cessait de lancer des coups d'œil en direction des filles assises au bord du lac et de passer sa main dans ses cheveux pour éviter qu'ils ne paraissent trop bien coiffés .  
Range ça tu veux ?dit Sirius –une fois de plus James venait de rattraper le vif d'or d'un geste virtuose et Queudver avait poussé un cri d'admiration –Sinon ,Queudver va tellement s'exciter qu'il finira par s'oublier .  
Peter rosit légèrement et James eut un sourire .  
Si ça te gène …dit il en rangeant le vif d'or dans sa poche .  
Sirius semblait le seul à pouvoir décider James à cesser jouer les m'as-tu-vu .  
Je m'ennuie ,dit Sirius .J'aimerais que ce soit la pleine lune .  
C'est drôle pour toi ,dit Remus sombrement derrière son livre .Si tu t'ennuie ,on a encore métamorphose ,tu n'as qu'à me faire réviser . Tiens …  
Il lui tendit son livre ,mais Sirius renifla d'un air méprisant .  
Je n'ai pas besoin de ces idiotie ,je sais déjà tout .  
Tiens ,voilà de quoi t'amuser un peu ,Patmol ,dit James à voix basse .regarde qui est là .  
Sirius tourna la tête et s'immobilisa comme un chien qui vient de sentir la piste d'un lièvre .  
Parfait ,murmura t-il .Servilus .  
Ca va Servilus ?lança James d'une voix forte .  
Rogue réagit si vite qu'il semblait s'être attendu à cette attaque. Lâchant son sac il plongea la main dans une poche de son uniforme et sa baguette était à moitié levée lorsque James s'écria :  
Expelliarmus !  
La baguette magique de Rogue fit un bond de quatre mètres dans les airs et retomba derrière lui avec un petit bruit mat .Sirius éclata d'un grand rire qui ressemblait à un aboiement .  
Impedimenta ! dit-il en pointant sa propre baguette sur Rogue qui fut projeté à terre au moment ou il plongeait pour ramasser la sienne .  
Autour d'eux ,les élèves s'étaient retournés et regardaient . Plusieurs d'entre eux s'étaient levés pour venir voir de plus près . Certains semblaient inquiets ,d'autres avaient l'air de s'amuser .  
Rogue était allongé par terre ,le souffle court .James et Sirius s'avancèrent vers lui baguette brandies .En même temps James lançaient des regards par dessus son épaule vers les filles assises au bord du lac .Queudver était également debout à présent .il avait contourné lupin pour mieux voir et contemplait le spectacle avec délectation .  
Alors ,comment s'est passé ton examen Servilo ?demanda James .  
Chaque fois que je le regardais ,son nez touchait le parchemin ,dit Sirius d'un air mauvais .Il va y avoir de grosses taches de gras sur toute sa copie ,ils ne pourront pas en lire un mot .  
Des rires s'élevèrent d'un peu partout .De toute évidence Rogue n'était pas très aimé .Queudver émit un ricanement aigu .Rogue essayait de se lever mais le sortilège agissait encore sur lui. Il se débattait comme s'il était attaché par des cordes invisibles.  
Attends… un peu. Haleta-t-il en regardant James haineusement. Attends…un peu.  
Que faut-il attendre ? demanda Sirius avec froideur. Qu'as tu l'intention de nous faire, Servilo, t'essuyer le nez sur nous ?

Rogue laissa échapper un flot de jurons et de formules magiques mais avec sa baguette à trois mètres derrière lui , rien ne se passait.  
Qu'est ce que c'est que ces grossièretés , lave ta bouche, dit James d'un ton glacial. Récurvite.  
Des bulles de savon rose s' échappèrent alors de la bouche de Rogue. La mousse qui recouvrait ses lèvres le faisait tousser et l'étouffait à moitié…  
Laissez-le tranquille !  
James et Sirius se retournèrent , aussitôt , la main libre de James sauta à ses cheveux.  
L'une des filles assises au bord du lac s'était levée et s'approchait. Elle avait une épaisse chevelure auburn qui contrastait magnifiquement avec ses extraordinaires yeux verts émeraudes .Elle avait la peau pâle presque diaphane et devait mesurer dans les 1 m66 .  
Ca va Evans ?demanda James .  
Tout d'un coup sa voix était devenue plus agréable ,plus grave , plus mûre .  
Laisse-le tranquille ,répéta Lily .  
Elle regardait James avec la plus grande répugnance .  
Qu'est ce qu'il t'a fait ?  
Eh bien voilà ,répondit James qui sembla réfléchir à la question ,c'est le simple fait qu'il existe ,si tu vois ce je veux dire .  
Un grand nombre d'élèves éclatèrent de rire ,y compris Sirius et Queudver ,mais Remus ,toujours concentré sur son livre ,resta impassible ,tout comme Lily .  
Tu te crois très drôle ,dit-elle d'un ton glacial ,mais tu n'est qu'une abominable petite brute ,arrogante ,Potter .Laisse-le tranquille !  
C'est d'accord à condition que tu sortes avec moi ,Evans ,répondit précipitamment James .Allez …Sors avec moi et je ne porterais plus jamais la main sur le vieux Servilo .  
Derrière lui les effets du maléfice d'entrave se dissipaient .Rogue rampait imperceptiblement vers sa baguette en crachant de la mousse de savon .  
Je ne sortirai jamais avec toi ,même si je n'avais plus le choix qu'entre toi et un gros troll puant ,répondit Lily .  
Pas de chance Cornedrue ,dit vivement Sirius qui se tourna à nouveau vers Rogue .Oh !Attention !  
Mais il était déjà trop tard .rogue avait pointé sa baguette droit sur James .Il y eut un éclair et une entaille apparut sur la joue deCornedrue ,éclaboussant sa robe de sang .James fit volte-face .Un deuxième éclair plus tard ,rogue se retrouva suspendu dans le vide ,les pieds en l'air .Le bas de sa robe tombé sur sa tête ,révélant deux jambes maigres et un caleçon grisâtre .  
Des acclamations s'élevèrent de la petite foule des élèves .Patmol , Cornedrue et Queudver rugissaient de rire .Lily dont le visage furieux avait un instant tressaillit comme si elle allait sourire ,lança :  
Fais-le descendre .  
Mais certainement ,dit James .  
Il donna un petit coup de baguette et Rogue retomba par terre comme un petit tas de chiffon .Se dépêtrant de sa robe ,il se hâta de se relever ,la baguette brandie ,mais Sirius s'exclama :  
Petrificus totalus !et rogue bascula de nouveau par terre ,raide comme une planche .  
Laissez-le tranquille !hurla Lily .  
Elle avait sortit sa propre baguette à présent ,sous l'œil méfiant de Sirius et James .  
Ah Evans ne m'oblige pas à te jeter un sort ,dit James avec gravité .  
Alors libère-le du maléfice .  
James poussa un soupir ,se tourna vers Rogue et marmonna la formule de l'antisort .  
Et voilà ,dit-il tandis que Rogue se relevait tant bien que mal .Tu as de la chance que Evans ai été là ,Servilus .  
Je n'ai pas besoin de l'aide d'une sale petite sang-de-bourbe comme elle .  
Lily cligna des yeux .  
Très bien ,dit elle froidement .je ne m'en mêlerai plus à l'avenir .Et si j'étais toi ,je laverais mon caleçon Servilus .  
Fais des excuses à Evans !rugit James ,d'une voix menaçante ,sa baguette pointée sur Rogue .  
Je ne veux pas que tu l'oblige à s'excuser !s'écria Lily ,tu es aussi mauvais que lui .  
Quoi ?protesta James .Jamais je ne t'aurais traité de tu-sais-quoi !  
Tu te mets les cheveux en bataille parce que tu crois que ça fait bien d'avoir toujours l'air de descendre de son balai ,tu te pavanes avec ce stupide vif d'or ,tu jettes des maléfices à tous ceux que tu n'aime pas simplement parce que tu sais le faire …Ca m'étonne que ton balai arrive encore à quitter le sol avec une tête aussi enflée .Tu me donne envie de vomir .  
Elle lui tourna les talons et s'éloigna à grands pas .  
Evans ,lui cria James ,Evans !  
Mais elle ne se retourna pas .  
Qu'est ce qui lui prends ?dit James en essayant ,sans succès , de faire comme s'il ne s'agissait d'une question très secondaire à laquelle il n'attachait aucune importance .  
Si je lis entre les lignes ,je dirais qu'elle te trouve un peu prétentieux, répondit Sirius.  
Ah ,c'est ça ?Très bien ,marmonna James qui paraissait furieux à présent ,Très bien …  
Il y eut un autre éclair de lumière et Rogue se trouva à nouveau suspendu les pieds en l'air .  
Qui veut me voir enlever le caleçon de Servilo ?demanda James .  
Si j'étais toi ,je ne ferais pas ça .dit Remus ,enfin sortit de son livre .  
Ah bon ,et pourquoi ça Lunard ?  
Certaines personnes ici présentes ,dont toi ,risquent d'être malades , voire traumatisées ,à la vue de certaines parties de son anatomie .  
Effectivement ,tu as raison .Je n'ose même pas imaginer .  
James murmura le contresort ,sans oublier de lancer un maléfice d'entrave pour éviter que Rogue ne se relève et ne leur lance un sort .Il tourna les talons ,suivit des autres Maraudeurs sous les menaces de Rogue .


	2. Chapitre 1

**L'Histoire du Passé**

**Spoiler:** HP 5

**Disclaimer:** Rien n'est a moi tout est a JK Rowling sauf quelques nouveaux personnages comme Gwen et Cassidy. La Préface est un des chapitres de HP 5 où j'ai rajouté quelques descriptions.

**Résumé:** L'histoire commence à la fin de la 5eme année. Lily ne sortira avec James qu'a la fin de la 7eme année. Qu'est-ce qui a évolué pour que, elle qui le détestait, finisse par l'aimer? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé pour que Sirius, si désiré, finisse seul et brisé dans une cellule d'Azkaban.

**Chapitre 1:**

Le soleil se levait doucement ,pénétrant par les fenêtres ,dans les dortoirs .Dans l'un d'eux ,une jeune fille aux yeux d'émeraude s'étira dans son lit .Quand ses pieds rentrèrent en contact avec le sol de dalles froides ,elle tressaillit .Lily Evans se dirigea vers la salle de bain et prit une douche .Elle sentit son corps se détendre sous les gouttes d'eau chaudes .Ce James Potter l'avait tellement énervé qu'elle en avait mal dormi .Aujourd'hui était le dernier jour des examens .Après ,tout serait fini .Il resterai une semaine de repos où il suivraient les cours de leur choix et ensuite ,ils rentreraient chez eux .Elle retrouverait ses parents et Pétunia …  
Pétunia …Pourquoi tenait-elle tant à la détester .Depuis toute petite ,Pétunia Evans s'acharnait à faire de la vie de sa sœur un enfer. Lily en était triste .Malgré ce qu'elle lui avait fait endurer ,Pétunia restait sa sœur et elle l'aimait quand même .  
Quand elle avait reçu sa lettre d'inscrption à Poudlard ,Pétunia avait piqué une crise et annoncé que dorénavant ,elle serait fille unique et que Lily n'était plus sa sœur .Celle-ci avait été très blessée et c'est avec joie que ,quelques mois plus tard ,elle avait ouvert une enveloppe contenant un message de Pétunia .Quel n'avait pas été sa surprise lorsqu'elle avait découvert que la lettre était pleine d'insultes .Elle avait éclaté en sanglots et c'était promis d'être forte de ne pas montrer ses sentiments et d'être la meilleure .  
Lily se sécha et revint dans le dortoir . Elle croisa Cassidy sur le chemin .Cassidy Summers était l'une de ses meilleures amies .Elle était blonde aux yeux noirs et avait la taille de Lily .Toutes deux s'étaient rencontrées en potions ,un jour où Morgoth avait fait des paires et depuis ,elles ne s'étaient plus quittées .  
Lily mit son uniforme et regarda dans le lit à sa gauche .Une forme y était encore allongée .Lily s'y assit doucement et se pencha au dessus de la petite tête qui dépassait .  
Allez ,debout la belle au bois dormant ,dit-elle .  
L'autre grogna .  
Debout !Sinon j'appelle Black pour venir jouer les princes charmants.  
Pourquoi Black ?grogna t-elle en se levant ;  
Parce que vous allez étonnamment bien ensemble . « Gwendoline Black » ça sonne bien .  
Je pourrais dire la même chose ,tu sais ,répliqua l'endormie . »Lily Potter » est plus à mon goût .  
Gwen Potter était la cousine du célèbre Maraudeur qui rendait Lily malade .Brune aux yeux bleus clairs ,elle ressemblait étonnamment à James et tout le monde trouvait étrange que Lily détestât l'un et puisse adorer l'autre .  
Tu sais bien que je ne sortirais pas avec Potter même …  
…Si tu n'avait le choix qu'entre lui et un troll puant .Je sais ,la coupa Gwen .  
Tu verra ,un jour ,ils ne pourront plus se quitter ,dit Cassidy en entrant dans le dortoir .  
Ce n'est qu'un crétin arrogant et prétentieux !s'exclama Lily .  
Je pense la même chose de Black ,ajouta Gwen .  
Une fois que vous aurez fini de vous entraîner à mentir ,Gwen pourra peut-être aller se doucher et on pourra peut-être aller manger .  
Elle para les coup tant bien que mal ,Lily et Gwen lui avaient envoyé deux oreillers à la tête. Les trois filles pénétrèrent dans la grande salle et s'assirent à la table de Griffondor .

Vous avez bien révisé la métamorphose ?demanda Lily .  
Cassidy et Gwen acquiescèrent  
Il paraît que ça va être noté sur l'apparence …  
T'en fais pas Lils ,je suis sûre que tu réussira ,tu es la meilleure .  
Non ,c'est Potter en métamorphose ,rectifia la jeune fille .  
En parlant du loup …dit Cassidy .  
Les Maraudeurs venaient d'entrer et malheureusement pour elles s'avançaient dans leur direction .  
S'ils osent s'asseoir à côté de nous …commença Lily .  
C'est apparemment leur intention .  
S'ils osent nous parler …  
Evans !Quel plaisir de te voir ,lâcha James en se laissant tomber à côté d'elle .  
Où trouve-tu du plaisir Potter ?  
Gwen mon cœur ,tu m'as manqué cette nuit ,dit Sirius en enlaçant la pauvre fille .  
Black ,enlève tes mains de sur moi !hurla Gwen ,comme chaque matin .  
Oh allez ,je suis sur que je peux te rendre plus heureuse que James ne peux rendre Evans .Ne sois pas timide ,demande moi de sortir ,dit Sirius .  
D'accord ,Patmol n'en croyait pas ses oreilles .Sors s'il te plait .  
Excepté le rejeté ,le petit groupe s'écroula de rire .Quand tout le monde eut repris son sérieux ,James réfléchit un moment et annonça :  
Il n'empêche que Sirius à raison ,Evans .Je peux te rendre très heureuse .  
Pourquoi ,tu pars ?lança Lily .  
Non ,mais …  
Eh bien moi si .Il faut que j'aille à la bibliothèque réviser .  
Lily s'en alla sans autre parole et James poussa un long soupir .  
Pas de chance Cornedruny ,dit Sirius .  
Ne m'appelle pas Cornedruny ,Patty .et puis tu n'as pas plus de chance que moi .  
Mais si regarde …  
Il s'étira ,et lentement laissa tomber son bras sur l'épaule de Gwen.  
Black ,ta main .  
Quoi ?  
Enlève ta main !  
Oui ,bien sur ,dit-il sans pour autant s'exécuter .  
Black ,ta main !  
Oh c'est bon ,je sais ,ronchonna t-il .  
Sirius se servit à manger et entama une conversation avec James sur la tactique de quidditch à adopter avec l'équipe de Serdaigle , pendant que les filles se dépêchaient de terminer leur repas pour rejoindre leur amie .

Gwen poussa la lourde porte en bois et entra .Dilys son chat vint se frotter contre ses jambes .Gwendoline balaya la pièce circulaire du regard .Elle s'arrêta sur une petite tête rousse plongée dans un énorme livre et entourée de feuilles de notes ,elle soupira ce qui fit sursauter Lily .  
Toujours en train de réviser ?  
Oui …  
Mais tu vas réussir ,tu réussis toujours .  
J'ai complètement raté l'examen de potion ,il faut bien je rattrape dans les autres matières ,stressa la rousse .  
Vu ce que Morgoth nous apprend ,ça ne m'étonne pas .  
En effet ,Siméon Morgoth ,leur professeur de potion qui détestait tout les élèves ,excluant les Serpentards ,ne leur apprenait rien d'intéressant .Pendant ses cours ,il passait son temps à crier sur les élèves et vanter ses mérites ,que par ailleurs ,ils n'avaient jamais eu « l'honneur » de voir .  
Allez Lils ,ce n'est pas si grave ,allons rejoindre Cassidy ,elle nous attends dans la salle commune .  
Gwen aida Lily à ranger et les deux amies prirent la direction de la tour de Griffondor .Cassidy y était seule ,assise sur le canapé à écrire des poèmes .

Cassidy était ce que les Serpentards appelaient une sang-mêlée .Son père ,mort quand elle était petite ,était un sorcier .Elle avait été élevée par sa mère ,une moldue ,qui lui avait transmis son goût de la littérature et de l'art .Cassidy dès qu'elle avait un moment de libre ,sortait un petit carnet de cuir noir et écrivait …  
Quand elle se rendit compte de la présence de Lily et Gwen ,elle rangea le carnet dans sa poche .  
Où sont les autres ?demanda Gwen .  
Ils sont dans leurs dortoirs en train de réviser .  
Et si nous allions à la salle sur commande ?Nous pourrions reconstituer un jardin au printemps et réviser là bas …proposa Lily .  
Cassidy et Gwen acquiescèrent et le trio se dirigea vers la salle sur commande .Elles passèrent trois fois devant le mur en pensant au jardin printanier .Quelle ne fut pas leur surprise quand elle découvrirent ,allongés dans l'herbe ,les Maraudeurs au grand complet .

Lily se retourna vers ses amies :  
Avouez ,qui de vous deux a pensé aux Maraudeurs en passant devant ce mur !  
Calme Evans ,viens t'asseoir ,James tapota une place à côté de lui . C'est marrant qu'on ai pensé à la même chose …  
Gwen ,mon amour ,viens près de moi ,la héla Sirius .  
Cassidy contourna ses amies et se laissa doucement tomber dans l'herbe à coté de Remus .  
Depuis que Lily la connaissait ,Cassidy avait toujours eu un faible pour Remus .Bien qu'elle l'ai caché ,ses amies avaient vu juste .Dans le cas de Remus ,il le cachait si bien que seuls ses amis pouvaient deviner qu'il aimait secrètement Cassidy .  
Sirius ,ne m'appelle surtout pas « mon amour » parce que ce n'est pas ce que je suis .  
Mais oui mon amour ,mais oui ,viens t'asseoir .  
Sirius !hurla Gwen ,tu écoutes quand je te parle !  
Toujours ma belle ,toujours .  
Ne m'appelle pas ma belle non plus .  
Lily jolie ,tu viens ?demanda James .  
Evans pour toi Potter !  
La salle était remplie de cris et Remus et Cassidy décidèrent de sortir .A peine avaient ils tournés au bout du couloir que les cris s'arrêtèrent .  
C'est bien Remus que je viens de voir sortir avec Cassidy ?demanda Sirius .  
Se serait-il enfin décidé à faire le premier pas ?poursuivit James , prononçant tout haut la question qui hantait son ami .  
Alors comme ça il l'aime …dit Lily .  
Comme c'est romantique ,ajouta Gwen ,ils formeraient un beau couple .  
Euh ,c'est bientôt l'heure de l'exam. de métamorphose ,annonça Peter , cassant l'ambiance .  
Oh non !L'examen !  
Lily se laissa tomber par terre ,sans se rendre compte qu'elle était tout près de James ,ouvrit un livre et se mit à réviser .Après quelque temps ,les jeunes se levèrent et partirent pour la grande salle où se déroulait l'examen .

La théorie était facile ,annonça Lily rayonnante ,je pense l'avoir réussie .  
Tu réussis toujours ,lança Gwen .  
C'est faux ,j'ai raté l'examen de potion et on ne peut pas dire que j'ai brillamment réussit celui de DCFM .  
C'est bon ,c'est bon ,j'ai compris ,la coupa Gwen .  
Elle se tourna vers Cassidy .  
Qu'avez vous fait avec Remus tout à l'heure ?  
Rien ,on a juste parlé …  
Oh …Alors ,il ne s'est rien passé ?  
Rien ,rien et strictement rien .  
Gwen échangea un regard déçu avec Lily .Les trois filles retournèrent à la salle sur commande où elles avaient rajouté un ruisseau et s'amusaient à s'éclabousser .Au bout d'un moment la porte s'ouvrit sur les Maraudeurs .Lorsqu'elles les virent ni Lily ni Gwen ne sembla furieuse .Etrange ,pensa Cassidy .Ils s'installèrent au bord de l'eau et se détendirent dans la serre printanière .Quelques temps plus tard ,James se redressa sur ses coudes :  
Hey Lunard ,appela t-il ,tu pourrais aller aux cuisines chercher à manger s'il te plait ?  
Lupin hocha positivement la tête et commença à se lever .  
Attendez ,nous n'avons pas le droit d'accès aux cuisines ,dit Lily en bonne préfète .  
T'en fais pas Lils ,j'y vais aussi pour le surveiller ,la coupa Cassidy qui sentait une dispute .  
Lily grogna et lança un regard furieux à James .Elle attendit que ses deux amis soient assez loin avant d'éclater de rire ,accompagnée des quatre autres .  
C'est tellement facile de se débarrasser d'eux ,dit Sirius .  
Cassidy nous a dit q'il ne s'était rien passé tout à l'heure ,annonça Gwen .  
On sait ,Remus nous l'a dit .Il faut les mettre ensemble ,et très chère cousine ,j'ai un plan .  
Vas-y Potter ,on t'écoute …  
Tu sais que tu joues bien la comédie Lily-jolie …Si ça se trouve ,tu meures d'envie de sortir avec moi .  
Aucune chance Potter .maintenant expose ton plan .  
Patience ,voilà ,je pense qu'on pourrait les enfermer tous les deux , dans cette pièce ,redécorée à l'occasion….  
Ils vont nous en vouloir…Ou bien nous remercier jusqu'à ce qu'ils n'aient plus de souffle .  
Topez la les amis, dit Gwen en leur tendant la main .  
Est ce que ça veut dire que tu me considère comme un ami ? demanda Sirius en lui tapant dans la main .  
Arrête de faire l'idiot Black , lui lança-t-elle.  
Sirius soupira . Quand allait-elle enfin succomber à son charme , enfin , il avait surpris un petit sourire en coin durant sa dernière phrase, c'était déjà ça.  
Il perçut des bruits de pas dans le couloir.  
On mettra le plan à exécution à la rentrée, dit James avant que la porte ne s'ouvre sur Remus et Cassidy les poches suspectement rondes.Ils en sortirent deux bouteilles de jus de citrouille ainsi qu'une grande quantité de mets plus appétissants les uns que les autres. Les amis… Et ennemis se régalèrent des plats qu'avaient apportés leurs camarades. Certains d'entre eux se reposèrent tandis que d'autres s'entraînaient pour la pratique de l'examen de métamorphose. Quand l'heure décisive arriva, les adolescents quittèrent leur confortable petit jardin secret pour retourner à la grande salle réaménagée pour les buses.

Le professeur McGonagall apparut à la porte.  
Quand je vous appellerai , vous entrerez et rejoindrez l'examinateur libre, compris ?  
Les élèves hochèrent la tête.  
Mr Adena, Mr Avery, Mlle Narcissa Black et Mlle Alligan .  
Sirius soupira . Qu'avait-il bien pu faire pour naître dans une famille partisane de purifier la race des sorciers .  
Sirius ,en effet ,venait d'une des plus anciennes famille du monde sorcier ,les Black . Bellatrix et Narcissa étaient deux de ses cousines . Sirius ,qui ne les supportait plus ,avait décider d'emménager avec James qui vivait chez ses grand-Parents .  
Un quart d'heure plus tard ,McGonagall ressortit appelant quatre autres personnes.  
Mr Black ,Mr Bullstrode, Mlle Bones et Mlle Blinis .  
Sirius s'avança d'un pas assuré et pénétra dans la grande salle .  
Le professeur Marchebank est libre ,Mr Black ,dit le professeur .  
La petite sorcière lui fit passer une série d'épreuves qu'il réussit sans aucun problème .Finalement on le laissa sortir .Il se dépêcha de retourner dans leur jardin où ils s'étaient donnés rendez-vous .Il fut rejoint successivement par Lily ,Remus ,Peter ,James et Gwen et Cassidy .  
Voilà ! c'est fini ! chantonna Lily .  
Et si nous organisions une fête pour fêter la fin des exams ,ce soir à la tour ?proposa James .  
Tu lis dans mes pensées ,Cornedrue !s'écria Sirius .  
Nous nous occupons de la décoration et vous de la nourriture ,dit Lily .  
Alors ,finalement ,tu ne nous en veux plus d'aller dans les cuisines Lily-jolie ?  
Potter …le menaça-t-elle  
C'est bon ,c'est bon…  
Quelqu'un de vous a une boîte à musique ,vu que nous pouvons pas utiliser la radio ?  
De quoi ?S'exclamèrent James ,Gwen ,Sirius et Peter .  
Une radio ,expliqua Lupin ,ça sert à écouter de la musique ,c'est moldu .  
Moi, j'ai une boite à musique ,dit James ,Queudver peut s'en occuper pendant qu'on va chercher à manger .  
Euh ,je préférerais venir avec vous au cas ou …  
Si tu veux …Même si je ne pense pas qu'il y ai de cas ou …répliqua sarcastiquement Sirius qui n'était pas du genre patient .  
Tout le monde au boulot !supervisa Gwen .  
Les adolescents se séparèrent ,les filles se dirigeant vers la tour de Griffondor et les garçons vers les cuisines .  
Tout le monde dehors !hurla Lily en arrivant .En vain d'ailleurs ,car la plupart des élèves étaient sortis près du lac pour profiter du soleil .  
Nous vous préparons une fête pour la fin des examens ,alors sortez s'il vous plait .Allez donc choisir vos tenues ,ajouta Gwen .  
Les élèves principalement des premières années ,sortirent de la  
tour ,sûrement pour aller prévenir leurs amis .Lily sortit sa baguette et se tapota le menton avec …

Les Maraudeurs s'arrêtèrent devant le tableau qui menait aux cuisines .Peter se jeta devant :  
Je peux chatouiller la poire ?demanda t-il .  
Vas-y …  
Peter gratta le fruit qui se mit à ricaner avant de libérer le passage . James y entra le premier .Les elfes de maison se précipitèrent autour de lui désirant le servir .  
Ce que Monsieur veut ,Stinki le lui apportera ,dit un des elfes .  
Très bien Stinki ,je voudrais des cookies ,des brownies ,des Fizbizwiz s'il en reste du dernier banquet ,des patacitrouille ,des fondants au chaudron ,des dragées surprises de bertie crochues …  
Des cornets de smarties ,un tonneau de jus de citrouille ,une tarte aux pomme et une autre à la poire …disait Sirius à un autre elfe .  
Il ne faudrait pas oublier la tarte à la mélasse ,le pudding et les crêpes …  
Et aussi les pizzas et les canapés …  
Les cuisines furent en effervescence pendant plus d'une demi-heure ,durant laquelle les Maraudeurs piochèrent de-ci ,delà dans les plats qui étaient à leur portée .Les elfes déposèrent à leurs pied deux fois la quantité d'aliments qu'ils avaient demandé .Ils leurs lancèrent un sort de rétrécissement avant de prendre un passage secret pour se rendre à Pré-au-lard pour commander des barils de bierraubeurre .  
Bonjour Mrs Rosmerta !dit Sirius avec un sourire d'ange en arrivant au comptoir .  
Bonjour mon petit ,que voulez-vous aujourd'hui ?Trois barils de bierraubeurre ?  
Vous avez le don de m'ôter les mots de la bouche ,Mrs ,dit James à son tour .  
La patronne du bar disparut un moment et revint avec trois tonneau de poches ;  
Cela fera six gallions .  
Je paie ,dit précipitamment Sirius ,avant que James n'ouvre la bouche .  
Il sortit l'argent ,paya ,et sortit ,sous le regard furieux de son meilleur ami .Ils reprirent le passage secret et retournèrent à leur salle commune .

Les filles n'avaient pas chômé .La salle était magnifique .les tables avaient été repoussée de façon à former un buffet et était recouvertes de nappes dorées .les fauteuils formaient un petit salon autour du feu et dégageaient un grand espace qui servirait de piste de danse .Une banderole était accrochée ,sur laquelle était écrit :

« Vive la fin des examens »

Des projecteurs multicolores étaient accrochés au plafond .Les trois adolescentes s'étaient vraiment surpassées .  
Comment avez vous fait ça ?  
Lily ici présente est la meilleure en enchantements .  
Cassidy est un vrai génie de la décoration .  
Et Gwen est la meilleure en métamorphose .  
James ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais ne dit rien .  
On vous laisse préparer le buffet pendant qu'on va se préparer ,dit Gwen .  
Essayez de ne pas tout gâcher .ajouta Lily .  
Pour qui tu nous prends Evans ?Des amateurs ?  
Tu viens Lils ?demanda Cassidy avant que son amie ne réplique .  
Les filles montèrent l'escalier et entrèrent dans leur dortoir .Après avoir pris une douche ,les filles se réunirent dans le dortoir pour savoir ce qu'elles allaient mettre pour la soirée .Ophélie Wardman et Brittany Dickson ,qui partageaient leur chambre ,se tartinaient de maquillage ,au point de ressembler à des clowns selon l'avis de Cassidy .  
Vous allez mettre quoi ?demanda Gwen .  
Je ne sais pas …répondirent les deux autre à l'unissons .  
J'ai peut-être une idée .J'ai une robe pâle courte que je compte porter ,on pourrait la tripler et changer la couleur pour qu'elle vous convienne .  
Gwen sortit de sa malle une robe doublée de voile ,serrée sous la poitrine qui lui arrivait aux genoux .Elle la posa à plat sur son lit .  
Triplas …murmura t-elle .  
Deux autres robes apparurent .  
Change' colores rose pâle .  
Une des robes devint rose .La jeune fille réitéra le sort mais cette fois ci la robe devint verte forêt .Gwen les tendit à ses amies .  
Et voilà !  
Merci .  
Oui ,Merci .  
Les adolescentes enfilèrent leur robes ,qui leur allaient à merveille ; toutes les trois ayant la même taille à quelques centimètre près .  
Quand elles descendirent ,de nombreuses personnes y étaient déjà .Les Maraudeurs animaient la fête comme à leur habitude .Lily et ses amies prirent la direction du buffet .  
Et bien ,les gars n'ont pas hésité sur la quantité .  
Hey ,c'est la fête Lils .Laisse-les un peu tranquilles ,dit Gwen .  
Gwen mon cœur ,tu m'a manqué ,tu sais .Sirius l'attrapa par la taille.  
Black ,lâche moi !s'écria t-elle .  
C'est à moi que tu disait de les laisser tranquilles ?se moqua son amie .  
Tu viens danser Lily jolie ?James l'entraîna sur la piste de danse .  
Potter ,que cois-tu faire ?s'écria t-elle  
Passer la soirée près de toi Evans .  
Et qui te dis que je veux passer la soirée avec toi ?  
Et qui te dis que je vais te laisser ne pas passer la soirée près de moi ?répliqua vivement le Maraudeur .  
A cours de réplique Lily soupira et se laissa faire . malheureusement pour elle la boite à musique diffusait un slow .Elle essaya de se soustraire à la poigne de James ,en vain car celui-ci ne fit que la resserrer .Il mit ses bras autour de la taille de Lily .  
Danse trois fois avec moi et je te laisserais …lui souffla t-il .  
En passant ses bras autour du cou de son ennemi ,l'adolescente en profita pour sonder ses yeux .Dans les deux océans de chocolat ,elle découvrit ce qu'elle ne pensait jamais y trouver ,de la tendresse .  
James resserra son étreinte et Lily se cala contre son torse musclé . Une sensation d'extrême confort enveloppa les deux adolescents , allant jusqu'à les rendre insensibles au bruits extérieurs .Ainsi ils passèrent trois danses sans se rendre compte que deux d'entre elles avaient été très rythmées .Lily replongea son regard dans celui de James .Ce dernier rapprocha sa tête et embrassa passionnément sa partenaire .Il mit fin au baiser pour reprendre son souffle .  
Je savais que tu ne me résisterais pas ,dit-il .  
Lily ,telle une furie ,lui asséna une gifle retentissante et l'abandonna au milieu de la piste de danse ,une joue rouge et l'air ahuri ,pour aller s'écrouler sur un fauteuil près du feu .Cassidy vint la rejoindre .  
Qu'y a t-il Lils ?  
Oh rien ,pensa Lily ,je me suis juste fait prendre dans les filets de cet imbécile de Potter ,mais maintenant c'est bon ,il m'a eu .Il va sûrement me laisser tranquille .En tout cas il ne m'aura pas une deuxième fois .  
Rien ,rien du tout ,répondit-elle .  
Cassidy eut un regard suspicieux mais n'insista pas .Lily reprit :  
Tu aimes toujours Remus ?  
Qui moi ?bafouilla t-elle ,mais pas du tout .  
Lily lui signala d'un regard qu'elle n'était pas dupe et qu'elle avait découvert son secret .  
Depuis quand le sais tu ?finit elle par demander .  
Depuis notre deuxième année .  
Et tu ne m'a pas dit que ça sautait aux yeux de tout le monde ?s'exclama Cassidy .  
Rassure toi ,ça ne se voit pas du tout .La blonde soupira de soulagement .Alors ,qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé aux cuisines ?poursuivit son amie .  
Je te l'ai déjà dit .Rien ,que dalles .  
Quand va tu te décider à faire le premier pas ?  
Jamais .  
Oh Cassi ,cesse de jouer la gamine …  
Ce n'est pas moi qui me dispute sans arrêt avec James .  
Cette remarque eut l'effet d'une douche froide et Lily se renfrogna aussitôt .  
Potter n'est qu'un égocentrique doublé d'un mégalo .  
Cassidy sourit intérieurement .Elle avait bien vu .Toute la journée , la rousse avait semblé pouvoir supporter le garçon et tout d'un coup était redevenue froide et distante .Il s'était passé quelque chose …  
Gwen arriva et s'écroula sur la banquette ,faisant trembler le canapé .Son regard qui lançait des éclairs et son visage furieux ne pouvaient être dus qu'a une chose …  
Black n'est qu'un égocentrique doublé d'un mégalo ,elle répétait la même phrase que Lily .  
Dîtes les filles ,vous savez que la haine est proche de l'amour ?  
Cassidy !Si tu crois que j'aime Potter ,c'est que tu as bu beaucoup trop de bierraubeurre .  
Pareil pour Black et moi .  
Mais j'ai jamais dit ça .Pourquoi ,vous vous sentiez visées ?  
Cassidy !hurlèrent ses amies .  
Les trois filles passèrent le reste de la soirée à discuter assises sur la divan, près du feu.  
La fête se termina vers trois heures du matin lorsque le professeur McGonagall ,le regard courroucé pénétra dans la salle commune pour chasser tout les élèves et réprimander les préfets ,Lily et Remus pour avoir laissé les élèves rester éveiller jusqu'à une heure si tardive .Les élèves retournèrent à leurs dortoirs la mine à moitié endormie , titubants .Lily ,Gwen et Cassidy s'écroulèrent sur leurs lits sombrant aussitôt dans un profond sommeil peuplé d'étoiles d'océans de chocolat et de loup-garous .

**Note de l'auteur:** Alors qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? Je mets la suite ?


End file.
